BLACKBUTLER : THE DARKNESS OF LOVE
by Muffluousse
Summary: Sinner!Taehyung meets Devil!Jungkook. Bagaimana jadinya jika iblis yang membantu untuk menuntaskan segala hama, jatuh cinta padamu? Bad Summary, this is TOP!JUNGKOOK BOTTOM!TAEHYUNG. [KookV Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1 : The Begins

_Bulan purnama masih bertengger dan bernyanyi merdu menyerukan keindahan sang malam. Bintang-bintang masih senantiasa bertaburan dilangit guna menemani sang purnama. Hembusan angin juga begitu menusuk hingga rusuk. Namun, itu tak menghalangi kaki kecil seorang bocah yang sejak tadi berlari tak menentu arah._

 _Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, kaki kecilnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh masih saja dipaksa berlari menjauh dari segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam yang setia mengejarnya tanpa mengenal lelah._

 _Genap 6 jam sudah ia berlari, sungguh! Ia merasakan kakinya akan lepas dari tempatnya. Namun, keadaan memaksa ia terus berlari dan terus berlari. 'srak' kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya tersungkur. Ia meringis, merasakan tulang kakinya tidak bersahabat. Hazel kecoklatan miliknya melirik kearah rasa sakit, dan ia mendapati kakinya sudah dialiri darah. "Sial"gumamnya pelan._

 _Ia mencoba bangkit, namun nihil! Kakinya sudah cukup mati rasa karena efek berlari. Suara derap kaki mulai terdengar mendekat, ia menoleh panik. 'tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh tertangkap, aku harus segera pergi dari sini."gumamnya lalu menyeret tubuh kecilnya dengan tangan ringkih yang memiliki sedikit tenaga itu. Dan tanpa dia sadar, sepasang mata berpupil merah tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan seringai mengerikan._

 _Langkah itu terdengar semakin mendekat diselingi dengan suara percakapan dengan nada geram terdengar. Ia masih menyeret tubuhnya mencoba menjauh. "_ ** _Kau yakin bisa menjauh? Kau sudah tak memiliki tenaga, bocah"_** _ia menoleh, mencoba mencari asal suara itu._

 ** _"Aku akan membantumu. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kau membutuhkanku dan membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Katakanlah, dan aku akan membunuh mereka dan membawamu pergi menjauh dari sini."_** _Lagi, suara itu masih terdengar. Hazel coklat itu menatap sekitarnya gelisah. Tubuh ringkihnya kembali tersungkur, tangannya sudah tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Merutuki kelemahannya, tanpa ia sadar segerombolan itu sudah berada didepannya. Kekehan lembut namun menyeramkan terdengar dibarengi dengan senyuman remeh yang dilontarkan. "Masih berniat kabur heh? Tch, menyusahkan. Mengapa kau sama menyusahkannya dengan kedua orang tuamu heh? Menyerahlah sayang, lebih baik turuti keinginanku dan aku takkan membunuhmu. Layaknya aku membunuh orang tuamu."ucap seorang lelaki bersurai blonde dengan wajah cukup menawan itu._

 ** _"Mereka membunuh orang tuamu? Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam mu. Kim Taehyung, kau membutuhkanku. Cepat berikan perintah, maka aku akan membereskan mereka."_** _suara berat dan sarat akan rayuan iblis itu kembali terdengar kala sebuah tarikan paksa dan seretan ia terima._

 _Ya, lelaki berhazel coklat yang tengah berlari tadi adalah Kim Taehyung, putra sulung dari Tadayashi Huara Sashime dan Kim Nahee. Selama ini dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Kuroshi Jeonggie Sashime seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Shasime Corp dan beberapa label terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia._

 _Naasnya, sore tadi kala ia pulang dari sekolah. Ia menemukan orang tuanya tewas terbunuh oleh seorang pria yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia menatap tubuh sang ayah yang telah terkapar dengan beberapa luka tusuk dibagian dada dengan keberadaan seorang lelaki diatas sang ayah. Tak jauh darisana, ia juga menemukan tubuh sang ibu tegeletak tanpa busana dan juga terdapat beberapa luka tusuk pada dada dengan bagian usus terurai. Namun, keadaan sang ibu jauh lebih mengenaskan dengan bagian leher hampir putus._

 ** _3012KM PRESENT :_**

 ** _BLACKBUTLER : STORY OF DARKNESS LOVE_**

 ** _JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG_**

 ** _[ Iblis!Jungkook ― Sinner!Taehyung ― M for sexual activity ]_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _[ Bahasa baku, berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, alur sukar dimengerti, menggunakan beberapa kata vulgar dan tak pantas lainnya ]_**

 ** _—HAPPY READING―_**

 _Flashback on :_

 _"Eoh- kau sudah pulang rupanya, kuroshi-chan"ujar lelaki itu bangkit dan sedikit menendang mayat Tuan Tadayashi kasar. "K-kenapa k-kau melakukan i-ini paman Jung."ucap Taehyung gemetar, kaki kurusnya berjalan mndur kala orang yang ia panggil 'Paman Jung' itu mendekat._

 _Lelaki bernama Kim Jung Ho itu menyeringai kala melihat Taehyung beringsut mundur, ekspresinya berubah 280 derajat. 280 derajat? Berlebihan mungkin, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Awlanya Jungho berekspresi layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak mengenal rasa kasihan, tapi sekarang ini dia menampilkan wajah bak malaikat dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya._

 _"Hey sayang, kenapa kau mundur? Kau takut pada pamanmu ini heh? Kkkkk jangan takut sayang~ paman takkan menyakitimu."ujar jungho lembut lalu berusaha menggapai Taehyung yang semakin beringsur mundur._

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat jungho mendekatinya. Tubuh kecilnya berhenti, saat merasakan pergerakannya dikunci oleh dua orang lelaki berwajah mirip itu. Mereka berdua terkekeh lalu menatap Taehyung intens sembari menjilat bibir mereka yang kering. "Ah—untung kalian datang tepat waktu. Kerja bagus kwon-san, swon-san."ucap jungho diiringi seringai dibibir tipisnya._

 _"J-jangan dekati a-aku. K-kumohon menjauhlah."suara Taehyung bergetar kala pamannya itu semakin dekat. Kakinya bergetar cukup kuat dan dahinya sdah dibanjiri keringat dingin efek dari ketakutannya. "K-kubilang j-jangan mendekat! J-jangan s-sakiti aku! K-kau p-pembunuh! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!? K-kenapa paman?! Kenapa?!"emosi Taehyung meluap begitu saja._

 _Seringai jungho semakin melebar, tangannya terulur menggapai wajah mulus bak porselen Taehyung. Tangannya membuat gerak abstrak pada bagian pipi Taehyung, matanya memancarkan tatapan sulit. Bibirnya kembali membuat kurva senyuman tulus namun memiliki makna berbahaya didalamnya. Puas membuat gerakan abstrak diwajah Taehyung, kini jarinya beralih mencengkram kuat rahang Taehyung. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang teramat dalam hingga sesaat membuat Taehyung tertegun saat mata keduanya tanpa sengaja terkunci._

 _Alih-alih melepaskan kuncian mata keduanya, Taehyung malah semakin dalam menatap netra penuh kebencian itu. Bibir tebal merah darah itu mengeluarkan ringisan kecil, kala jungho semakin mencengkram rahangnya kuat. Jungho menatap remeh Taehyung, tangannya kini beralih memegang pisau yang ntah bagaimana bisa berada ditangannya. Memainkannya pada kulit mulus bak porselen milik Taehyung._

 _"AKH—"ringisan itu terlontar begitu saja kalau benda dingin itu mengiris pipinya. Taehyung mengerang tertahan, rasa perih dipipinya tak berarti apapun dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan didalam hatinya. Matanya menatap nanar kearah kedua mayat orang tuanya._

 _Hatinya berdenyut nyeri menemukan fakta bahwa paman yang selama ini terlihat sangat baik dan begitu menyayangi dirinya adalah pelaku utama pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri. Hazel coklat miliknya menatap nanar dengan pancaran menyedihkan. Kenapa pamannya begitu tega membunuh orang tuanya? Apa salah mereka? Kenapa pamannya berubah? Otaknya yang jenius bahkan tak bisa mencerna semua itu._

 _"Ups— wajah cantikmu tergores kuroshi-chan~! Oh— maafkan paman sayang."ujar jungho menampilkan wajah tak berdosa miliknya. Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis miliknya, setelahnya seringai menakutkan kembali terhias diwajah pucat pasi itu. "Tapi itu tujuanku, merusak wajah cantikmu lalu menjualmu untuk dijadikan seorang hamba saudagar kayak kkkkkk."_

 _"Bawa dia kemobil. Tuan Jang pasti sudah menunggu mangsa manisnya kali ini."ujar jungho menjilat darah segar yang mengalir dipipi Taehyung. "Dan jangan lupa, bereskan kekacauan ini. Ah— bukan. Bakar rumah ini. Agar terlihat seperti sebuah kecelakaan dan bukan pembunuhan. Hilangkan jejak kita agar kita tak tertangkap. Cepat bereskan! Dan kau kuroshi-kun ku yang cantik, mari aku antar kau mnuju tuanmu sayang."jungho menarik kasar Taehyung dan menyertnya menuju mobil._

 _Kaki kecil Taehyung melangkah terseok menjauhi rumahnya sendiri, tatapannya terus terkunci pada kedua mayat orang tuanya. Lelehan air lolos begitu saja dari kedua pipinya, nafasnya tercekat menerima sebuah fakta baru._

 ** _"Lihat betapa menyedihkan dirimu. Bahkan kau tak bisa melawan orang yang tengah menyeretmu. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau."_** _suara tegas dan menyeramkan terdengar, seketika Taehyung merasakan aura hitam disekitarnya menguat. Mata kucingnya mencari sumber suara. "Siapa?"lirihnya pelan bahkan lebih mirip hembusan angin._

 ** _"Aku? Aku adalah seorang iblis pelayan. Aku akan melayani dengan syarat tentunya. Jadi, bersediakah? Aku akan langsung menghabisi mereka semua jika kau mau."_** _suara berat itu kembali terdengar, Taehyung sejenak terpaku mendengar tawaran itu. Namun akal sehatnya mengahalau semuanya._

 _—bruk— tubuh Taehyung didorong masuk oleh jungho memasuki mobil yang ckup mewah itu. Kaki lebar jungho dengan segera melangkah menuju kemudi. Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu mobilnya lalu dengan segera menuju sebuah rumah mewah dibelakang perbukitan. Taehyung menggeram pelan mencoba membulatkan tekadnya. 'A-aku harus lari.'batinnya._

 _Dengan gerakan cepat, Taehyung membuka pintu mobil lalu melompat keluar. Tubuh ringkihnya berguling-guling diaspal karena terhempas begitu saja dari mobil yang melaju cukup cepat itu. Jungho yang menatap itu menggertakan giginya dan dengan segera menghentikan mobil dan bergegas keluar guna mengejar Taehyung._

 _"Ash— sakit."ringis Taehyung mencoba bangkit. Kepala cantiknya refleks bergerak menoleh kearah gebrakan pintu mobil yang kasar itu, dengan rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan dengan segera ia bangkit dan mencoba berlari memasuki hutan dengan langkah terseok._

 _Flashback off._

 _Tarikan tidak main-main itu menggeret Taehyung menuju sebuah tempat yang kelam dan juga sepi. "Bocah tak tahu diuntung!"sebuah pukulan telak Taehyung dapatkan pada perutnya. Taehyung tersungkur, ia terbatuk pelan merasakan sakit diperutnya. "Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan dengan memberikan Tuan agar ia bisa mengurusmu, tapi kau malah lari. Kau! Brengsek!."amarah jungho meluap dan memberikan tendangan serta pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Taehyung._

 _Taehyung terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya, ia mencoba bangkit namun naas ia tak punya cukup tenaga. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja ia tak bisa. Sekelibatan memori terulang kembali, pandangannya mengabur. Namun, ia dapat melihat sosok bertubuh tegap dengan mata merah nyalang dihadapanya tengah menatapnya seduktif._

 _Seringai mengerikan namun mempesona itu terlukis dari wajah seseorang yang tak Taehyung kenal itu. Aura hitam menelimuti sosok itu, Taehyung melihat bentangan sayap hitam yang indah terbentang. Seketika Taehyung terpesona dengan sosok itu. Sosok itu berjalan kearah Taehyung dengan seringai yang tak lepas._

 ** _"Masih tak ingin meminta bantuanku? Ckckck, tak kusangka kau akan mati sia-sia layaknya pecundang."_** _suara berat bariton itu terdengar tajam ditelinga Taehyung. Taehyung menatap sosok itu sendu, tatapannya memancarkan sebuah pertanyaan tentang siapa sosok didepannya ini._

 ** _"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu? Aku adalah iblis pelayan. Aku adalah iblis paling setia dan berbahaya dari ribuan iblis yang ada. Aku akan menuruti segala perintahmu. Berminat bekerja sama denganku, Kim Taehyung?"_** _tawaran menggiurkan telah dilayangkan. Kepala cantik Taehyung memproses segalanya._

 _Taehyung berpikir keras, jika ia bekerja dengan iblis ini dia pasti bisa membalaskan segala dendam yang ia miliki. Dia bisa membalas dendam orang tuanya, lalu ia juga masih bisa meneruskan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Shasime Group yang merupakan warisan satu-satunya. Puas berpikir, menatap sosok itu yang masih senantiasa menatapnya penuh hasrat._

 _"A-apa balasan yang harus aku berikan padamu?"ujar Taehyung susah payah, sosok itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Sayapnya bergerak menghebuskan angin yang cukup kuat hingga Taehyung harus menutupi wajahnya. Sosok itu terbang mendekat kearah Taehyung, lalu mengangkat dagu Taehyung lembut._

 _Ia kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya membisikkan seusatu hal tepat didepan bibir Taehyung._ ** _"Jiwamu, aku hanya meminta jiwamu kala kau meninggal nanti."_** _ucapnya lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. Taehyung terkejut, tentu saja iblis itu dengan berani mencium Taehyung bahkan dihari pertama mereka bertemu._

 _"Hanya jiwaku? Dan sebagai imbalannya kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan?"tanya Taehyung memastikan. Sosok itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembaru tangannya menyusuri lekukan wajah Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya kuat merasakan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan. Selama 12 tahun hidupnya, sentuhan yang diberikan sosok kurang ajar didepannya baru pertama ia rasakan. Dan itu begitu memabukkan._

 _Taehyung membuka matanya dan disuguhi oleh tatapan nyalang sosok iblis itu. Jarak mereka hanya berbatas hidung mereka saja, Taehyung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas iblis itu menerpa wajahnya. Sosok itu kembali tersenyum kala melihat Taehyung terpaku._ ** _"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"_** _suara beratnya menarik kembali Taehyung kealam sadarnya._

 _Taehyung tersenyum miring, lalu tangannya meraih tangan iblis itu yang bertengger dipipinya. "Aku menerimanya. Jadilah milikku, dan aku akan memberikan apapun sebagai bayaranmu. Asal, aku bisa membunuh mereka dan menyelamatkanku."ujar Taehyung lirih._

 _Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, sayapnya bergerak memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Hangat, Taehyung merasa hangat._ ** _"Pilihan yang bagus, dan terdengar menggiurkan ditelingaku. Mulai detik ini aku milikmu, Kim Taehyung. Iblis terkuat dan berbhaya ini telah resmi menjadi milikmu."_** _ujarnya seduktif._

 _"Argh—"Taehyung mengerang kuat saat merasakan sakit pada bagian tangannya. Ada sebuah tanda muncul pada punggung tangannya, sebuah tanda penuh keterikatan yang ia buat dengan iblis yang mendekapnya ini. Iblis itu tersenyum puas, berangsur melepaskan dekapannya pada Taehyung lalu berdiri gagah dihadapannya._

 _Tangannya terulur menuju mata sebelah kanannya, sebuah tanda persis milik Taehyung pun terpantri disana._ ** _"Dengan ini, Aku Jeon Jungkook mengabdikan diriku dan terikat untuk selamanya pada Kim Taehyung."_** _ucap iblis bernama Jungkook itu. Mata Jungkook berbinar nyalang semakin memerah sepekat darah._ ** _"Berikan aku perintah dan aku akan menghabisi mereka, Tuan Muda."_** _ujar Jungkook angkuh._

 _—BUGH— tendangan kembali Taehyung rasakan, matanya trbuka sayu. 'Apa tadi hanya mimpi?'batinnya. tangannya terangkat untuk melihat sebuah bukti perjanjiannya dengan sosok iblis yang mengaku berbahaya. 'Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata'dia kembali membatin._

 _"Jalang kecil! Untuk apa kau menyeringai?! Aku akan membunuhmu! Tak berguna!"jungho telah bersiap menusukkan pisau kearah Taehyung. Mata Taehyung terpejam lalu ia menyebut nama 'Jungkook' dalam hatinya. Alih-alih merasa kesakitan, Taehyung malah mendengar ringisan kecil._

 _"Lepaskan tangan akh— siapa kau!?"ujar jungho. Taehyung membuka matanya dan menemukan Jungkook telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan memegang erat tangan jungho. Jungkook tersenyum samar, pandangan matanya kembali memancarkan aura meremehkan._

 _"Watashi? Watashiwa akumade shitsujidesukara (Aku? Aku adalah seorang iblis pelayan)"ujar Jungkook angkuh._

 _Jungho berdecih, lalu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jungkook. Namun, nihil tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Jungkook. Taehyung menatap takjub kearah Jungkook, 'Jadi, ini bukan mimpi?'batinnya._

 _"Berikan aku perintah, Tuan Muda"ujar Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook dan pamannya itu. Taehyung tersenyum samar dan menantang. Jungho yang melihat itu pun mentapnya kesal._

 _"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu brengsek! Cepat lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"ancam jungho sembari terus mencoba melepaskn genggaman tangan._

 _"Kau takkan membunuhku paman. Karena sebelum kau melakukannya. Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."ujar Taehyung lemah. Tangan kiri nya terangkat, menutu sebelah matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sbelum akhirnya. "Jungkook"ujar Taehyung dengan nada sarat akan perintah._

 _"Ne, Tuan Muda. Katakanlah."jawab Jungkook dengan tatapn tunduk pada Taehyung. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap jungho penuh amarah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan kurva melengkung. "Bunuh dia dan anak buahnya. Jangan biarkan mereka tersisa, dan ini perintah."Taehyung berucap tegas._

 _Mata Jungkook berubah nyalang berwarna merah. Bibirnya melebar dengan taring yang terlihat berada disana._ ** _"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Muda. Pejamkan matamu."_** _ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung langsung memejamkan matanya._

 _Dan selanjutnya, terdengar jeritan kesakitan dan juga banyak darah menghiasi jalanan dan juga pepohonan dihutan itu._

 ** _To Be Continued._**

 ** _Hello! I'm brings a new strory in here!_** ** _Terinspirasi dari anime Kuroshitsujiㅡ memang ada sedikit kemiripan dalam beberapa alur cerita. tapi gak senuanya sama kok! aku cuman ngambil beberapa latar, alur cerita. karena sisanyaㅡ aku yang membangun cerita ini agar lebih hidup._**

 ** _sebenarnya ini sudah di publish di wattpadku, mungkin ada yang sudah membaca?_**

 ** _karya ini adalah hasil karya sendiri; yang kemudian berduet dengan adik kecil ku Rimi._**

 ** _Hope you like it, guys._**

 ** _so, can you give me a review?_**

 ** _please, don't do plagiarism. because this story is mine :)_**

 ** _01/10/2017. 3O12KM._**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mission

_Kala itu, bisa Seokjin dengar dengan jelas rayuan maut iblis terindah yang dilontarkan oleh Seokjin saat ia berhasil menembak sang target tepat pada bagian kepala. Senyum miring terlukis pada wajah seokjin, dengan mata yang menyipit ia terkekeh. "DOR! Target telah mati dengan tenang."ucapnya kemudian terkekeh pelan._

 ** _"Wooah— tembakan yang bagus sekali. Tepat sasaran, menakjubkan"_** _suara berat itu menghentikan langkah Seokjin yang tadi berniat melenggang jauh dari tempat itu._

 _Netranya menangkap sosok tegap dengan surai hitam legam menakjubkan. Seketika Seokjinterpesona dengan sosok depannya itu._

 ** _"Terpesona padaku, heh? Ikutlah dengan ku, akan kuberikan kau beribu kehormatan yang belum pernah kau dapatkan, seokjin-ssi."_** _ucap sosok yang kini berdiri sembari bersedekap tangan dihadapan seokjin._

 _Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa-apaan orang didepannya ini. Seokjin mengelap Snipper 1880, senjata api luar biasa bukan? Seokjin bergedik acuh, tak berniat membalas ucapan sosok dihadapannya. Ia berdiri, kala merasa tak ada ucapan lagi. Berpikir bahwa sosok itu telah pergi, namun salah. Sosok itu masih berdiri disana dengan senyuman mengerikan yang brengseknya tampan itu._

 ** _"Kau tak butuh kehormatan? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan mewah dengan segala kebutuhan mu terpenuhi? Atau kau menginginkan emas? Berlian? Batu mulia? Akan kuberikan, asal kau bergabung denganku."_** _rayuan itu kembali terlontar. Membuat Seokjinmemandang tak suka orang dihadapannya._

 _Bersedekap tangan lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengacungkan_ _ **Snipper 1880**_ _itu tepat diwajah, Seokjin tersenyum miring. "Dengarkan aku, siapapun namamu dan kedudukanmu didunia ini. Aku tak tertarik dengan duniamu. Aku tak butuh kehormatan atau bahkan harta yang tawarkan. Menggiurkan memang, tapi aku tak serendah itu. Katakanlah, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Tuan? Merayuku hanya untuk sebuah tugas hina? Katakan siapa target yang akan kumusnahkan, lalu aku akan memusnahkannya dalam waktu 0.02 detik dengan senjata ini."_

 ** _"Mengagumkan seokjin-ssi. Tapi, sayangnya aku bukan manusia kotor yang dengan akal pendeknya menyuruh orang sepertimu untuk membunuh pesaingnya."_** _tukasnya. Berdecih, lalu menurunkan senjatanya. Seokjinmenatap remeh orang dihadapannya tanpa tahu siapa yang ia hadapi._

 _"Benarkah? Lantas, untuk apa aku bergabung? Menjadi pemuas sex mu? Atau menjadi seorang hamba dari seorang Tuan yang menginginkan kematian pesaingnya? Perkataanmu sungguh berbelit,Tuan. Maaf, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk berurusan dengan makhluk sepertimu."ujar Seokjin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas untuk keluar. Tapi, sialnya sosok tadi mencegahnya dengan wujud yang lebih menyeramkan._

 _Seokjin terpaku, bukan main terkejut. Sosok didepannya ini memiliki sayap hitam? Aura hitam menyelimuti dirinya. Netra merah milik seseorang didepannya ini begitu kelam, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya lari ketakutan. Sosok itu menyeringai ganjil, senyuman yang sarat akan kesesatan iblis. 'Apa dia seorang iblis?'batin seokjin._

 ** _"Kau benar, aku adalah seorang iblis dari seorang Tuan yang memiliki dendam membara. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku tak butuh penyelenyapan? Tanpa memintamu, aku bahkan bisa melenyapkannya dalam kurun waktu 0,000 detik."_** _ada jeda dengan seringai yang tak hilang dari wajahnya._

 ** _"Aku hanya butuh seorang hamba yang akan mengurus Tuan Muda ku yang sangat special itu. Melindunginya dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Itu sudah cukup, jadi— bersediakah? Kau punya waktu 0,002 detik untuk menjawab sebelum Snipper 1880 dengan kecepatan yang sama menghancurkan ususmu."_** _ucapnya dengan todongan senjata tajam yang entah sejak kapan berpindah tangan itu._

 _Seokjin tau, ucapan yang terlontar itu mutlak dan sarat akan ketidaksukaan atas penolakan. Merasa menyayangkan nyawanya yang terbuang sia-sia, Seokjin mengangguk lalu mengiyakan ucapan sosok iblis berbahaya itu. Senyuman dengan arti lain terukir kembali pada wajah menyeramkan sang iblis. Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut seokjin, lalu dengan segera melenyapkan senjata ditangannya dengan sekali kedipan._

 ** _"Pilihan yang bagus, mulai saat ini kau milik Tuanku Seokjin-ssi. Tuanku sangat benci pengkhianatan sama halnya dengan ku. Jadi— kuharap kau menjadi anak baik. Mari kuantar kau pada Tuanmu, tapi sebelumnya—"_** _ucapan iblis itu menggantung. Dengan jentikan jari, pakaian Seokjin pun berubah dengan tatanan rambut bergaya casual dengan kacamata tanpa penyanggah bawah bertengger dihidung bangirnya._

 ** _"Begini lebih baik. Oh— nama Tuanmu adalah Kuroshi Jeonggie Sashime. Tapi, dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan Kim Taehyung saat ia berada dilingkup rumah. Dan aku? Aku adalah Jeon Jungkook, aku adalah iblis pelayan setia Kim Taehyung. Selamat datang didalam permainan kami."_** _ucap iblis bernama Jungkook diselingi dengan terbukanya sebuah rumah terlalu besar milik Keluarga Sashime._

 _Dan begitulah awal Seokjin berada dirumah ini. Terasa berat memang awalnya, namun setelahnya ia terbiasa. Dibalik segala penjelasan yang diberikan, Seokjin adalah seorang yang ceroboh dan sering sekali melakukan kesalahan yang entah membuat Taehyung marah atau bahkan tertawa karena tingkahnya. Tapi, sebagaimana semestinya. Dimata Seokjin Tuan Mudanya ini tak luput dari seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun dengan segala sifat kekanakan yang ia miliki._

* * *

 ** _3012KM PRESENT :_**

 ** _BLACKBUTLER : STORY OF DARKNESS LOVE_**

 ** _JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG_**

 ** _[ Iblis!Jungkook ― Sinner!Taehyung ― M for sexual activity ]_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _[ Bahasa baku, berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, alur sukar dimengerti, menggunakan beberapa kata vulgar dan tak pantas lainnya ]_**

 ** _—HAPPY READING!—_**

* * *

 _~5 tahun kemudian~_

 _"J-jangan dekati a-aku. K-kumohon menjauhlah."suara Taehyung bergetar kala pamannya itu semakin dekat. Kakinya bergetar cukup kuat dan dahinya sdah dibanjiri keringat dingin efek dari ketakutannya._

Kaki Taehyung bergerak gelisah, keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir melewati keningnya. Bibirnya terus bergumam hal-hal tak jelas. _"K-kubilang j-jangan mendekat! J-jangan s-sakiti aku! K-kau p-pembunuh! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!? K-kenapa paman?! Kenapa?!"emosi Taehyung meluap begitu saja._ Tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah. 'J-jangan!"teriak Taehyung terbangun dari mimpinya itu.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega, mengetahui itu hanya mimpi. Ia bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya pada kayu mahoni berwarna coklat yang menompang beban ranjang yang ia tiduri. Matanya kembali terpejam, tangannya terulur memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. Sungguh! Taehyung lelah harus selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

Fokusnya buyar kala suara berat dan hentakan sepatu terdengar melangkah memasuki kamarnya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."ujar seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam layaknya seorang butler. Tatanannya terlihat rapih, dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjang tertata rapi, pakaian yang tidak terlalu kecil atau kebesaran menempel sempurna pada tubuh tegap atletis miliknya.

Taehyung tersenyum, kala lelaki itu membuka gorden yang ada dikamarnya. Mata kucingnya menyipit, merasa risih akan kilauan yang terpantul akibat Sang Surya sudah berada diposisinya. Berdiri angkuh dengan sinarnya yang cukup menyilaukan .

Lelaki itu beralih menuangkan teh yang mempunyai _rasa ringan seperti peach_ kedalam cangkir. Lalu dengan perlahan diberikan pada Taehyung, Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menghirup aroma teh itu dalam-dalam.

Mata kucing Taehyung menyipit, sebelum akhirnya kembali membulat dengan senyuman kecil terlukis dibibirnya. " _Earl grey_ dipagi hari heh? Kkkkk kau memang yang terbaik, Jungkook-ah"puji Taehyung sembari menyesap teh itu perlahan. Sosok lelaki yang ia panggil _Jungkook_ tadi tersenyum manis.

"Wah.. wah penciuman dan ilmu pengetahuanmu tentang teh sangat mengagumkan, Tuan muda."Jungkook menjeda ucapannya untuk sekedar mengambil cangkir yang Taehyung berikan untuk kembali ditaruh diatas nakasnya. Jungkook lalu beranjak untuk duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu mengusap rambut sang Tuan Muda lembut.

" _Earl grey_ sangat bagus pada pagi hari. Karena aroma serta rasanya yang mirip dengan buah peach. Bukankah kau menyukainya, Tuan Muda?"tanya Jungkook dengan tangan senantiasa mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan milik Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan apa yang Jungkook katakan dengan mata tertutup menikmati usapan Jungkook pada kepalanya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku sang majikan mirip dengan anak kucing yang manja pada induknya. 5 tahun tinggal dengan majikan barunya ini, dia mempelajari banyak hal. Contohnya seperti, sifat Taehyung yang kekanakan ketika bersamanya, Taehyung yang tidak bisa diam kala melihat sesuatu yang ia sukai, lalu Taehyung yang akan merajuk seharian penuh hingga membuat Jungkook pusing hanya karna ia tak menuruti sesuatu hal, dan juga— Taehyung yang akan berubah jadi nakal kala ia menginginkan Jungkook selalu berada didekatnya. Dan hal itu lah, yang paling Jungkook sukai.

Jungkook menatap lekat Taehyung yang masih senantiasa memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan Jungkook. Gerutuan kecil keluar kala Jungkook memindahkan usapannya ke pipi Taehyung, pipi yang tak terlalu tembam dan juga tirus itu begitu lembut. Usapan Jungkook berhenti, netra hitam kelam miliknya menatap kedua belah bibir Taehyung lekat, Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Perlahan, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung, seakan magnet utara yang bertemu dengan magnet berkutub selatan. Taehyung ikut memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

Jungkook tersenyum samar kala Taehyung mulai menyesap pelan bibirnya. Manis, bibir Tuan Mudanya selalu saja manis. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali atau bahkan kedua dan ketiga, tapi ini sudah sekian kalinya Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman, mereka sudah saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain saat pertama kali berjumpa.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama membiarkan Taehyung mendominasi dirinya, Jungkook mengambil alih diri sang Tuan Muda kepangkuannya lalu mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang sejak tadi Taehyung berikan. Tangan besarnya mengusap sensual pinggang Taehyung, giginya sudah gemas dan mulai mengigiti bibir Taehyung. Taehyung terpekik tertahan dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, hal itu langsung dipergunakan Jungkook untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang Tuan Muda.

Lidahnya bergerak lihai, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Taehyung lalu menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Taehyung. " _Nghh~"_ lenguh Taehyung kala merasakan lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Jungkook. Tangan lentiknya mulai bergerilya mengusap bahu Jungkook menggoda, bibirnya pun mulai membalas hisapan yang diberikan Jungkook.

30 menit berlalu, dan kedua insan itu masih bertahan dengan ciuman mereka yang kian memanas. Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Taehyung mulai memukul pelan dada Jungkook, sedikit menggeram tertahan Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menyisakan benang saliva panjang. Taehyung terengah dengan wajah memerah, tangan Jungkook terulur mengusap sisa saliva dibibir Taehyung.

"Kau selalu saja hah.. membuatku kehabisan nafas. Ck, setidaknya mengalahlah sekali saja padaku."ucap Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu bersedekap tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda. Untuk hal seperti ini, aku tak bisa mengalah. Bukankah, kau suka saat aku mendominasimu, Tuan Muda?"ujar Jungkook seduktif sembari memberi gigitan pada telinga Taehyung. Menggigit bibir adalah respon pertama yang diberikan Taehyung guna menahan lenguhannya. Merasa gemas, Jungkook semakin gencar memberikan beberapa gigitan pada telinga lalu leher Taehyung, mengukir tanda merah keunguan yang sebenarnya telah tercetak jelas pada beberapa bagian.

Tangan Taehyung beralih pada surai hitam legam yang tertata rapi milik Jungkook. "Ashh— sayangnya aku begitu menyukai saat kau menyentuhku, breng— ahh.."ucapannya tertahan lenguhan karena Jungkook semakin gencar memberikan tanda pada tubuhnya. Tangan besar Jungkook merangkak naik kedalam piyama berwarna baby blue milik Taehyung.

Mengusap lalu merematnya sensual, sengatan demi sengatan Taehyung rasakan kala tangan Jungkook mulai memanjat tubuhnya menggoda. Layaknya _nyanyian dari berjuta malaikat kesayangan Tuhan,_ Taehyung merasa dirinya dibawa sampai ke nirwana paling indah dan menakjubkan seperti apa yang Tuhan janjikan. Matanya tertutup lesu, gigitan dibibirnya semakin erat kala jari Jungkook menyapa nipple miliknya yang entah sejak kapan telah menegang.

"Jangan menggigit bibir seperti itu, Tuan Muda"suara Jungkook jatuh 1 oktaf dengan tatapan menyalang akan kabut nafsu. Oh— demi _Dewi Yunani Aphrodite_ yang dengan mudah mendapatkan _Sang Ares,_ Taehyung terlihat 1000kali lebih cantik. Bagaikan, melihat _Jelmaan Aphrodite_ didunia nyata, mata nyalang Jungkook memuji betapa manusia yang tengah dicumbunya ini memiliki pesona yang teramat sangat dalam. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook jatuh kedalam dosa yang takkan pernah terampuni selama masa hidupnya yang lebih dari beratus-ratus tahun itu.

Jungkook sudah ingin melucuti pakaian sang Tuan Muda kalau saja ketukan pintu dan suara lembut dari seorang maid cantik tidak menganggu kegiatannya pagi ini. Jungkook menggeram kesal lalu dengan segera menurunkan Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan berada dipangkuannya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, merasa senang melihat raut kesal dari wajah Jungkook. Taehyung merapikan piyama baby bluenya, lalu terduduk bersandar beralaskan bantal.

Jungkook kembali berdiri dengan gagahnya sembari merapikan penampilannya. "Masuklah"suara Taehyung mengalun mengizinkan siapapun yang dengan berani merusak mood Jungkook pagi ini. Sosok anggun elegan dengan pakaian maidnya berjalan masuk kedalam. Tinggi semampai dengan kulit bersih, hazel indah kcoklatan, dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang selalu terlihat tulus itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda"ujarnya lembut serta membungkuk sopan pada Taehyung. Tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan seokjin, Taehyung menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa seokjin-ah? Apa ada sesuatu? Tumben sekali kau datang kekamarku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?"tanya Taehyung.

Seokjintersenyum kikuk, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Sebenarnya, ada surat dari _Ratu_ untuk Tuan Muda. _Dia_ bilang ini penting, Tuan."jelas Seokjin sopan.

Seokjin? Ya— ciri-ciri yang disebutkan tadi merupakan ciri-ciri dari seorang Kim Seokjin. Seorang penembak jitu asal Korea Selatan. Kala itu, Seokjintengah menjalankan tugas membunuh seseorang pejabat negara yang telah melakukan _kesalahan fatal._ Ditengah tugasnya, Seokjin bertemu dengan Jungkook yang mengamatinya dengan tajam.

Kembali pada tujuan awal Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung. Kini, ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan map berwarna biru dongker yang terhias prangko bergambar naga disana. Tangan rampingnya terulur memberikan surat itu pada Taehyung, yang langsung diterima tanpa pertanyaan terlontar. Bibirnya tersenyum samar, lalu dengan segera bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya dengan sebelumnya membungkuk hormat meninggalkan kamar sang Tuan.

Taehyung membuka amplop itu, lalu membacanya teliti. Jungkook yang memperhatikan hal itu, menyerengit bingung kala raut wajah Taehyung berubah.

"Terjadi seusuatu hal, Tuan Muda?"tanyanya tegas namun dengan nada lembut. Merasa tak ada jawaban Jungkook menatap lekat Taehyung, ia kembali menekukkan kedua alisnya heran kala netranya kali ini menangkan air muka Taehyung kembali berubah.

Baru saja ingin bertanya, Taehyung sudah bersuara. "Jungkook-ah, cari tau info tentang tampat bernama _Lucidark_ disudut kota ini. Raup semua informasi yang ada, kali ini kita harus membersihkan _kucing hitam nakal_ yang membuat Sang Ratu terganggu. Aku butuh semuanya, malam ini. Jadi—"Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu membungkuk, " _Roger, perintah diterima."_

Jungkook kembali menuangkan teh dan memberikannya pada Taehyung, menukar surat dengan segelas teh. Taehyung menyesap teh itu nikmat sebelum..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Permainan yang menarik dari Sang Ratu. Kucingku, Tuanmu ini akan segera melenyapkanmu."_** ujar Taehyung menyeringai lalu meminum tehnya santai ditemani dengan Jungkook yang senatiasa tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

 ** _to be continued._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Author Notes :_**

 **Heuheuheuhue, gimana - gimana makin seru gak? well, sorry to sorry because can't reply all your review guys. But, i'm happy when read it. Thank you so much! And keep support me!**

 **Oh iya, buat yang kemarin bilang mirip Kuroshitsuji. Ini memang idenya berasal dari sana kok; soalnya Muff penggemar Kuroshitsuji terutama Sebastian - Chan! Huehuehuehuehe, iblisku sayang. Untuk kelanjutan karakter akan muncul sesuai alur yang ada. so, just stay tune on this story!**

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _—; 03/10/2017. 3O12KM_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's do the mission

**_BLACKBUTLER : STORY OF DARKNESS LOVE_**

 ** _STORY INI TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME BLACKBUTLER NAMUN DENGAN JALAN CERITA BERBEDA._**

 ** _[sinner!Taehyung ; Iblis!Jungkook]_**

 ** _M for sexual activity and others._**

 ** _TYPO(S) SELALU BERTEBARAN_**

 ** _PS: CERITA INI MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA BAKU DAN BEBERAPA KATA TAK PANTAS._**

 ** _—HAPPY READING―_**

 _Preview chapt 2._

 _"Permainan yang menarik dari sang Ratu. Kucingku, Tuanmu ini akan segera melenyapkanmu." Ujar Taehyung sembari menyeringai lalu meminum tehnya santai ditemani dengan Jungkook yang senatiasa tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

.

.

.

—BLACKBUTLER—

Hari masih dikatakan pagi kala sinar sang mentari beranjak merangkak naik keatas peraduannya. Namun, di halaman rumah yang luasnya keterlaluan itu kini tengah terhias pemandangan seorang bocah berusia 17 tahun yang tengah tertawa riang memainkan gelembung tiup dengan sosok tinggi bersurai merah.

Sosok itu senantiasa berdiri sembari meniupkan gelembung busa ke arah bocah yang memiliki senyum kotak menawan. Kekehan demi kekehan keluar begitu merdu dari bibir semerah mawar tersebut. Hazel coklatnya memancarkan rasa bahagia yang dulu pernah hilang. Setelah cukup lama bersenang-senang, bocah itu terduduk, lalu menutup matanya guna menghela nafas. Sepertinya kelelahan.

Menghentikan tiupan gelembung sabun, sosok tinggi itu menghampiri sang bocah setelah menaruh tempat gelembung busa ke atas meja dan mengambil segelas es jeruk segar.

"Jus jerukku! Kemarikan hyung, kemarikan!" pekik sang bocah senang. Sosok tinggi itu terkekeh lalu dengan segera meninggikan gelas kala tangan mungil sang bocah hampir menyentuh minuman kesukaannya. Bocah itu memberengut kesal, kaki kecilnya menginjak main-main kaki orang yang mengganggunya.

"Chan-hyung~! Kemarikan jus jerukku~" pintanya memelas. Orang yang dipanggil Chan-hyung terkekeh gemas lalu dengan segera menyodorkan gelas kepada bocah menggemaskan. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Minum pelan-pelan —astaga takkan ada yang mengambil jus jeruk itu darimu!" seru Chanyeol pada Tuan Mudanya.

Taehyung memberengut sebal mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Tuan Muda'. Memutar bola mata jengah, ia menatap tajam ke arah orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "Sudah berapa kali, kukatakan jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Muda' saat kita berdua! Aku tak suka kau terlalu formal! Kau itu hyungku tau!" protesnya dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah acakan gemas dari orang yang diprotes.

Ya, dua sosok yang tadi asyik bermain gelembung sabun itu salah satunya adalah Tatsegawa Shasime atau dikenal dengan Park Chanyeol sebagai nama koreanya. Chanyeol adalah anak angkat dari ayah Taehyung yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi kakak Taehyung juga.

Oh, jadi Chanyeol bekerja pada Taehyung? Benar, ia bertanggung jawab penuh atas sang adik setelah kedua orang tua mereka meningal.

Chanyeol memutuskan merawat Taehyung dan mengabdikan diri menjadi seorang asisten pribadi. Tak ada yang tahu identitasnya, karena semasa hidup —yang sudah lewat 23 tahun itu— ia tinggal dijepang untuk belajar mengurus anak perusahaan milik keluarga Sashime yang kala itu tengah melonjak naik.

Dua saudara itu begitu dekat, kala usia Taehyung 5 tahun dan Chanyeol berusia 11 tahun. Keduanya begitu akrab, sering bermain bersama dan juga melakukan segala hal bersama. Sang kakak dikenal sebagai anak yang baik, cerdas juga sopan serta tampan, tak ayal banyak yang kala itu menginginkan anak mereka untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Namun, Chanyeol menolak dan berkata belum berminat memiliki jodoh dan ingin fokus dengan membantu ayahnya.

Kembali keaktivitas mereka, kini Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung yang begitu rakus meminum jus jeruk. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut, tangannya terulur mengambil sapu tangan pada jas hitam yang dikenakan lalu dengan perlahan mengusap bibir orang di sebelah yang terlihat begitu basah.

Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya senang, tangannya terulur memberikan gelas kosong kepada sang kakak. "Oh! Cepat sekali. Kau begitu haus, Tuan Muda?" ucapnya dengan nada bergurau. Baru saja ingin melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan sedikit memberi hormat.

"Sudah datang? Bagaimana dengan informasi yang kupinta? Sudah dapat?" tanya Taehyung menatap pelayan iblisnya lekat dan dijawab anggukan kepala. Melupakan hal yang tadi membuatnya kesal.

Jungkook melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum menjelaskan dengan singkat, "Mereka melakukan praktik penciptaan manusia baru, manusia dengan kekuatan tidak biasa. Sejauh ini ada 1300 manusia menjadi korban dan semua berstatus gagal."

Yang paling muda di sana terkekeh sinis, "Oh, pantas saja sang Ratu terhormat terganggu. Jika percobaan itu berhasil maka gelar paling berkuasa mungkin akan terancam." Membuat gestur singkat agar kakaknya pergi, menyuruh sang pelayan duduk di sampingnya, lantas Taehyung kembali bertanya, "Lalu langkah apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Jungkook tersenyum gemas saat Tuannya malah memasang wajah menggoda, memajukan tubuh sembari membuat pola acak di dada bidangnya. "Tuan muda, kita berada di luar sekarang." —Oh? apa ini bentuk halus mengatakan, 'Ayo selesaikan urusan kita di kamar, berdua, dengan peluh dan kenikmatan tiada tara'?

Taehyung tampak tidak mengindahkan ucapan itu, ia malah berangsut duduk di pangkuan pelayan dengan posisi berhadapan. Memeluk leher dengan senyuman manis sekali, "Menurutmu bagaimana jika Chan-Hyung tahu kalau adiknya yang menurutnya polos sekali ternyata se nakal ini?"

"Mungkin dia akan menghukummu?" Iblis Jeon menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping orang di pangkuannya setelah meremas singkat —tampak tergoda—.

"Uhh...bagaimana jika kau saja yang menghukumku?" Taehyung dengan nakal memajukan wajahnya untuk menjilat leher Jungkook lamat-lamat.

"Kesalahan apa yang Tuan muda manisku ini perbuat sehingga aku harus menghukumnya?" masih tersenyum walau rasanya ingin melenguh. Tuan mudanya ini menggoda sekali, membuat jejak basah di leher dengan gerakan memutar perlahan; sensual. Satu tangan Jungkook melepas pelukan lalu di gerakkan untuk meremas pantat sintal orang yang telah menggodanya.

"Membuatnya sesak?" bisiknya tepat di telinga, di iringi desahan tertahan yang menggelitik saraf pendengar, membuat tubuh menegang seutuhnya.

"Kau tahu Tuan muda?"

"Soal? —eughh~" mendesah saat tangan hangat besar itu mengusap perutnya perlahan.

"Kau yang sangat menggoda iblis ini."

Taehyung terkekeh menggemaskan di tengah desahan tertahannya, "Aku tahu itu dengan baikh~" Melenguh lagi saat nipple nya yang menegang utuh di sentuh dengan panas. "Dan untuk sekarang, stop it!" mencegah tangan itu untuk memilin, Taehyung agak menjauhkan tubuhnya, "Sekarang kita bahas soal kucing hitam pengganggu."

Jungkook merengut, kebiasaan saat ia ingin making out dengan Tuan manisnya. Selalu ada yang menganggu, entah itu orang lain, keadaan, atau dari Taehyung sendiri —kalau boleh di bilang, itu menyebalkan sekali.

Namun mana bisa marah berlama setelah disuguhkan senyuman secandu permen apel dengan siraman karamel manis di festival musim panas?

"Bagian mana yang anda tidak mengerti, Tuan?" memilih tersenyum lembut saja daripada memikirkan 'making out yang selalu gagal' dan membuatnya berair muka masam penuh kesal.

"Mungkin..." Taehyung berpikir sejenak, "Manusia dengan kekuatan tidak biasa? Apa itu semacam manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan jaring lengket dari tangannya? atau manusia raksasa berwarna hijau penuh otot di tubuhnya?"

"Berdasarkan serum yang ada, itu seperti manusia dengan kekuatan penghancur luar biasa."

"Sebandingkah dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Tentu tidak," Jungkook mengusak surai lembut orang yang kini kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahunya, "Kekuatan iblis adalah paling yang kuat."

"Kekuatan menggodanya juga kuat sekali. Apa semua iblis setampan dirimu?" Taehyung menggigit main-main bahu orang yang memangkunya dengan gemas, membuat suara mengunyah aneh kemudian mengulangnya lagi.

"Jikapun semua iblis setampan diriku aku tidak akan memberitahu anda, Tuan."

"Dasar posesif!" cebiknya. "Jadi bagaimana langkah selanjutnya pelayanku yang sexy?"

Jungkook tersenyum lagi ketika menyadari mereka berbicara sesuatu di luar topik, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang anda rencanakan sekarang, Tuan."

Taehyung tertawa gembira, senang sekali mengetahui bahwa Jungkook mengenalnya dengan baik, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ku dengar dari beberapa manusia, makhluk yang pernah melakukan penyatuan lebih mudah membaca pikiran pasangan."

"Bersetubuh maksudmu? bahasa kalanganmu terlalu sulit!" seru Taehyung, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat tanpa fakta itu. Lagipula kau kan bisa membaca pikiran!"

Jungkook terkekeh tampan, "Nah, Tuan tahu dengan benar."

Taehyung tertegun, mengagumi seberapa tampan orang yang tengah terkekeh kali ini. Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut, mengikut sertakan daun-daun lemah yang tak dapat bertahan dari terpaan angin musim _. Memberi interval serta evokasi sementara, cahaya matahari menelusup malu di antara pelukan mereka, membuat sang Tuan menahan napas saat dalam hati sibuk bersujud pada Tuhan atas keindahan yang terpampang di depannya. Oh tidak, iblis adalah menentang Tuhan —entahlah, terserah atas itu, kepada siapapun dia bersujud.

"Bagaimana dengan satu ciuman panas sebelum kuberitau rencana di otakku?" sang Tuan menawar, menjilat bibir agar basah. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir di depannya juga pandangan yang terpaku utuh di sana.

"Tuan akhir-akhir ini lebih bernafsu dari biasanya," menurut, Jungkook menarik pinggang Tuannya agar menempel utuh pada badannya, sebelum meraup habis belahan semerah delima itu. Menyedot habis oksigen dengan lamat, sinkron antara menyiksa dan memberikan kenimakatan.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Jungkook yang basah membuat gerakan memutar di langit-langit mulutnya, menggelitik bergairah sebelum bergulat lidah. Menautkan lidah masing-masing seperti pinky promise yang manis, berbagi saliva.

Saling memiringkan wajah untuk mencari posisi paling panas dalam berciuman. Jungkook menyedot lidah Tuannya kuat-kuat, menggigit lidah yang dengan nakal ingin mendominasi, lalu membalas dengan menggigit bibir gemas.

Taehyung mencubit pinggang pelayannya saat tangan itu mulai menelusup liar ke dalam kaos tipisnya, menggerayangi tubuh dan hampir melenguh dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya ciuman!" seru Taehyung kesal. Melepas tautan itu paksa, lantas mengerutkan wajah terlihat marah. Mengusap bibirnya dendam, "Aku tahu aku menggoda. Kau juga, tapi ini bukan di kamar! Kau ingin kita making love di luar?"

Jungkook terkekeh lagi, sedikit kesal karena belum puas menyesap. "Kalau begitu, berniat berganti tempat menuju kamar anda, Tuanku yang indah?"

"Tidak sekarang." Tolak sang Tuan. "Mari membahas kucing-kucing tidak menggemaskan itu. Jadi, siapa bos pemilik Lucidark?"

Jungkook merengut sekilas, manifestasi dari rasa kecewanya. Lalu memilih memasang ekspresi yang biasa ia tampakkan —tersenyum lembut—, "Tidak ada data signifikan atas itu, namun ia dipanggil Cho oleh anak buahnya. Mempunyai satu orang yang selalu bersamanya, bernama Kagari Rimishi, identitasnya cukup terbuka untuk sekelas penentang hukum alam."

"Jadi," Jungkook menjeda sebentar, "Bagaimana aku harus membereskan ini, Tuan muda?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyum manis sekali, sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit sempurna —ini jelas bukan senyuman manis tulus yang membuat hati menghangat. Karena aura berbeda penuh dengan tipu muslihat lah yang justru menguar, bersatu dengan udara panas sekitar. "Menghancurkan Cho dan Kagari Rimishi juga antek-anteknya langsung terdengar mudah dan tentu cepat. Tetapi," matanya menajam, menghilangkan senyuman manis lalu menggantinya dengan senyuman sinis, "Mari kali ini hancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pengelupasnya sampai tak bersisa!"

Kaki jenjang disertai tubuh langsing dengan balutan gaun khas Tuan Putri kerajaan Victoria abad ke-18 tampak begitu anggun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memang hanya didatangi oleh beberapa orang terpenting saja.

Senyuman hangat layaknya mentari pada musim semi terhias dengan sempurna. Deretan orang yang tengah menikmati makanan perlahan bangkit dan membungkuk hormat pada sosok anggun penuh dengan pesona itu.

"Selamat datang dan selamat malam, Nona." Uluran tangan yang disambut ringan kembali melangkah untuk duduk disalah satu meja kosong dekat dengan jendela. "Tunggu beberapa menit, Nona. Pesanan yang Anda pinta akan segera dihidangkan," ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan senyuman tak kalah mematikan dengan penuh kehormatan yang dibalas anggukan lembut.

" _Chesse Lasagna_ dengan taburan beberapa biji wijen dan juga taburan _pepper mint_ , disajikan dengan _red wine 1986_ yang terkenal akan kenikmatan tersendiri dikala diminum bersamaan dengan buah delima. Silahkan dinikmati, _Nona_." Sebutan dengan nada mengalun tercipta dari belah bibir sepucat salju menemani keheningan yang tercipta di sebuah ruangan temaram. Makanan yang telah ia pintapun datang dan tersaji dengan sangat apik dimeja makan.

Decakan kagum tercipta, gerakan tangan guna memanggil pelayan pun ia layangkan. "Tolong, panggilkan gadis berbibir pucat tadi untukku. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," pinta sang Nona. Mengangguk paham, pelayan tampan dengan penampilan menggoda itu menunduk paham lalu bergegas memanggilkan orang yang dimaksud.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sosok yang dipinta telah berada di hadapan sang Nona. Menunduk sebab tak ingin disebut tak sopan karna menatap tepat dimata. Menyudahi acara makannya, sang tamu tersenyum lembut sembari membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa makanan mengagumkan itu.

"Oh, apa kau yang memasak masakan ini?" tanyanya lembut. Sebuah anggukan ia dapati dengan selingan senyuman kecil dari gadis berbibir pucat.

"Astaga, masakanmu benar-benar lezat, dear. Apa kau juru masak baru disini? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu dan juga pelayan tampan disampingmu!" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman lembut.

"Yes, ma'am. Aku baru saja dipindahkan dari Busan karena beberapa alasan..."

"Benarkah? Siapa namamu, dear? Berkenankah kau mengatakannya?"

"Jangan buat aku merasa semakin rendah, Nona. Tentu saja, namaku adalah Kuroshi dan pelayan disampingku bernama Azuera."

Tak ada jawaban selain anggukan kepala dari sang pembicara, lalu dengan cekatan ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang pelayan dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis penuh arti yang dilayangkan kearah gadis bernama Kuroshi itu. Sang pelayan yang tak lain bernama Azuera meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berpijak tadi guna melaksanakan perintah yang dilayangkan.

Gelas cembung berlapis krystal dengan larutan beraroma red wine khas tahun 1986 tercium begitu menggoda dengan hiasan biji delima didalamnya. Suara hisapan penuh nikmat terdengar diruangan yang benar-benar hening itu. Suara kaki yang tengah berjalan pun terdengar begitu jelas.

"Oh—, ada apa gerangan Nona dengan begitu sudinya memanggilku. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Apa kedua orang dihadapan Nona ini bersikap kurang sopan padamu? Jika memang demikian, biar aku—" ucapan orang itu terpotong kala orang yang ia ajak bicara memandangnya lekat.

"Maafkan saya Nona. Silahkan katakan, gerangan apakah yang Anda inginkan?"

menunduk mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya karena berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Kemarilah Jongdae, mendekatlah aku akan berbicara dengan mu secara pribadi." Orang yang dipanggil Jongdae itu mendekat lalu mendekatkan telinganya kala mendapat gesture ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Kuroshi dan Azuera mulai sore nanti kalian tak perlu datang kemari lagi," ucap Jongdae begitu mereka selesai mendikusikan sesuatu dengan saling berbisik.

Merasa bingung, Azuera dan Kuroshi saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi, Tuan Jongdae. Kesalahan apa yang kami buat hingga anda bertindak demikian?" Azuera menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Tersenyum lembut, lagi-lagi Tuan Jongdae membuat keduanya bingung.

Ia tertawa cukup keras dengan mata yang terlihat segaris akibat tarikan pada pipi. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada kesalahan yang kalian perbuat."

Mengernyit bingung, kini giliran Kuroshi bersuara, "Lantas, sebab apa kami tidak boleh datang kesini lagi, Tuan?"

Terkekeh pelan, merasa keberadaannya sedikit tidak teranggap, wanita berambut hitam legam dengan gaya kuno itu menatap keduanya lembut lalu mengusap sudut matanya.

"Karena kalian akan bekerja di rumahku. Jadi, Tuan Jongdae mengatakan hal itu sebab kalian berdua akan tinggal dan bekerja denganku. Bukan begitu, Jongdae?" tanyanya meminta pengukuhan afirmatif, tersenyum melirik Jongdae yang mengangguk.

"Apa itu benar, Tuan? Saya dan Azuera- _niichan_ akan tinggal dan bekerja di rumah _Nona_ ini?" tanya Kuroshi meminta kepastian.

Mengangguk manifestasi menyetujui, Tuan Jongdae kembali tersenyum. "Bukan 'Nona ini'. Mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan, Nona Cho . Benar begitu bukan?"

"Benar, mulai hari ini kalian harus memanggilku dengan Nona Cho. Kembalilah dan bereskan barang kalian, nanti pelayanku akan mengantarkan kalian". "Rimi-ya~" lanjutnya memanggil dengan nada penuh manja dan menghadirkan sosok gadis bertubuh serupa dengan sang Nona dengan balutan blazer hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja abu-abu melapisi tubuh yang Kuroshi yakini terdapat otot-otot bisep kecil disana.

"Antarkan mereka, mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal dan bekerja untukku. Layani mereka dengan baik, lalu setelah sampai tunjukkan dimana kamar mereka. Mengerti?" tanya Nona Cho setelah memberi titah pada gadis bernama Rimi.

Rimi mengangguk, "Mari, aku antarkan kalian pulang. Dan, Selamat bergabung dengan kami." Ia tersenyum nyaris menyerupai seringai sembari menuntun Kuroshi dan Azuera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari, sosok gadis berbibir pucat juga tengah melemparkan seringai tipis berbahaya seraya menatap kedua Tuannya yang tengah berbicara _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Senang bisa bergabung denganmu, kucing hitamku yang manis."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N :**

Hello! Muff in your area! salam kenal semua!

I hope you like this story; i'm do not really fast update in here. karena kebetulan aku lebih sering membuka wattpad dibandingkan ffn ini.

but, i'm try my best; saya akan mengusahakan sebisa mungkin agar ketika di wattpad update disni pun demikian.

Terimakasih atas review yang diberikan. saya sangat terbuka tentang kritik dan saran, pembetulan tata tulis, dan mungkin beberapa typo. Maaf, tapi saya paling tidak bisa menghindari typos; karena typo adalah sahabat terbaik yang saya miliki. Hahaha.

I'll try to fast update if you all want it; but i'm not promise about that.

enough for talking; so, kindly give a review?

;09/10/2017. Muffluousse.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Problem is come again

**_07:00 PM KST. Kediaman Kuroshi Jeonggie._**

Langit begitu gelap, semilir angin berhembus manja menerpa segala hal yang melewatinya, sosok berbadan tinggi kini sedang menatap foto keluarga berukuran cukup besar yang terpampang begitu jelas pada dinding bercorak kasual, black and white.

Tangan panjang itu terulur guna menyentuh _panorama_ sosok ibu yang memeluk anak kecil, keduanya tersenyum. Juga tak lupa sosok lain sang ayah yang sedang berusaha di rengkuh pipinya oleh si anak yang terlihat _manis sekali_. Senyuman tulus ikut serta terukir kala menatap kehangatan yang tersirat dari _foto keluarga_ terlihat sedikit kusam itu.

"Bahkan aku begitu _mencintaimu_. Aku akan membereskan _semuanya_. Dan kita akan hidup bersama," jeda sebentar saat tangan itu mengelus perlahan bingkai foto, "Bersama kau dan aku. Kita akan bahagia bersama dirumah sederhana nan menyejukkan milik kita, hidup berdua dengan anak-anak kita nantinya. **_Hanya kau dan aku_**. Tak ada yang lain, meskipun itu **_iblis tersayangmu_**." Ucapnya final dengan posisi bersandar pada panorama sang anak kecil seakan-akan dapat memeluk figura itu.

* * *

 ** _3012KM PRESENT :_**

 ** _BLACKBUTLER : STORY OF DARKNESS LOVE_**

 ** _JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG_**

 ** _[ Iblis!Jungkook ― Sinner!Taehyung ― M for sexual activity ]_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _[ Bahasa baku, berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, alur sukar dimengerti, menggunakan beberapa kata vulgar dan tak pantas lainnya ]_**

 _ **[ Happy Reading~]**_

* * *

 ** _Preview chapt_**

 ** _"Senang bisa bergabung denganmu, kucing hitamku yang manis."_**

— **_Blackbutler —_**

Suara derap kaki menggema, seakan meramaikan keheningan disebuah rumah yang luar biasa megah. beberapa orang terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat disana, langkah mereka terhenti kala dihadapkan dengan pintu berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat.

Sebuah tangan terulur, membuka gembok yang _menggenggam_ pada kunci yang ada. Deritan pintu terdengar, menandakan pintu sudah terbuka dan menampakan sebuah ruangan besar dengan ranjang, lemari pakaian, lalu meja rias berjumlah masing-masing dua telah tertata rapih disana.

"Ini kamar kalian berdua, Nona muda sengaja meletakkan kalian sekamar karena Tuan Jongdae berkata jika kalian tak terpisahkan." Ucapan itu mengalun seiring dengan beberapa orang berpakaian maid masuk dengan membawa dua buah koper besar berisi pakaian dan keperluan orang yang membawanya. Meletakan dan menata dengan rapih adalah tugas dari beberapa orang itu.

Kala semua terasa cukup rapih, salah seorang dari mereka menunduk hormat. "Semua sudah rapih dan mereka bisa langsung beristirahat, Nona Rimi."

Gadis bernama Rimi itu mengangguk, lalu memberi _gesture_ memerintahkan mereka untuk bergegas pergi dari sana. Mereka menurut, lalu menghilang dari hadapan ketiganya.

Rimi mempersilahkan kedua orang yang datang bersamanya memasuki kamar dengan sedikit perbincangan mengenai pekerjaan dan juga jadwal mereka bekerja. Serasa cukup dengan penjabaran yang dilontarkan, Rimi sedikit tersenyum saat keduanya mengantarkan sampai pintu. Ia tersenyum _misterius_ , membuat keduanya menekukan alis heran namun dengan segera tersenyum sopan mendengar permohon pamit anak buah Nona Cho yang serasa ganjal,

"Selamat _bergabung dan bekerja_ dengan baik disini, Kuroshi dan Azuera. Dan nikmati segala hal disini _hingga tiba waktunya_."

Selepasnya, Azuera menutup pintu, kemudian menguncinya, memastikan tak ada orang yang dapat mengintip atau bahkan masuk. Yang lebih muda mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang ada, lalu terkekeh pelan. Membuat kernyitan heran pada sosok bertubuh tegap yang kini berjalan kearahnya seraya membuka jas pelayan yang sejak pagi _mengukung_ tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, _Tuan Muda_?" tanyanya kini beranjak untuk menyampirkan jas itu pada tepi ranjang lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping sosok yang ia panggil _Tuan Muda_. Yang lalu di respon _protesan kecil_ dari bibir mungil itu.

"Astaga Jungkook! Setidaknya pergilah keranjang sebelah! Tubuhmu itu besar, bodoh!" pekik Kim Taehyung gemas kala acara merebahkan tubuhnya sedikit terusik.

Iblis Jeon tidak mengindahkan ucapan itu. Ia lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Tuannya, kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping orang yang dia cintai _-diam-diam_. Berusaha menyangkal juga menyembunyikannya rasa itu _rapat-rapat-._

"Jadi apa yang lucu, Tuan muda?"

Kim Taehyung berhenti memberontak. Membiarkan pelayannya memeluk sekenanya, lagipula pelukan iblis satu ini nyaman juga. Seperti bau rumah; neraka. "Cho juga Rimi. Mereka mengira kita yang bergabung _pada permainan mereka_ , lucu sekali."

Iblis Jeon terkekeh tertahan, "Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi mereka saat hancur menjadi butiran."

"Maaf kau harus bersabar sangat lama untuk dapat membunuh mereka, pelayanku." Kim Taehyung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap. Mengusap rahang tegas iblisnya lamat-lamat tanpa maksud apapun selain mengisi kebosanan. Dia yang selalu suka begerak dan tak tahan untuk diam saja.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan. Selama itu bersamamu, waktu akan terasa cepat." Jungkook menatap iris sewarna _lelehan cokelat_ , begitu gugup untuk melewatkan sebuah keindahan sesosok manusia dengan rupa layaknya iblis. Sungguh berdosa, _penentang Tuhan nomor satu_.

Entahlah, bahkan Jungkook tak pernah melihat Tuan mudanya pergi ke gereja atau mengharap kehadiran Tuhan sebagai penolongnya. Karena memang sungguh tidak pantas ketika Tuhan yang suci disandingkan dengan Iblis bergelimpang laknat hina dari Penciptanya.

Maka tak sopan jika kau bekerja dengan si sumber dosa namun tetap mengharapkan kesucian. Dan Kim Taehyung dengan idiot sukarela melumuri dirinya dengan kekotoran dunia.

"Hahaha... gombal." Tawa itu terdengar tidak ikhlas. Hanya sebagai pengisi interval kekosongan penjawab perkataan yang entah kenapa tidak membuat berdebar sedikitpun. Tuan muda Kim menganggap itu hanya sebuah keformalitasan munafik; topeng.

Jeon Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil saat remaja manis dipelukan mengatainya munafik. Tidak peduli, sang iblis sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur dengan suara pikiran walau ingin sekali mencampuri dengan mengatakan, "Aku tidak munafik." Lalu dengan lancang membuktikan lewat persetubuhan panas.

Namun dia hanya diam, merasa bukan saatnya yang kadang masih ragu dengan perasaan sendiri. Tidak, tugasnya hanya sebagai pelayan _pembasmi hama_ Tuannya. Taehyung, sebagai inang agar bebas membunuh dengan alasan. Lalu merasa tidak terlalu tersesat dan berdosa karena mempunyai alasan.

Meskipun Jungkook adalah iblis, ada sepercik rasa ingin diakui Tuhan. Sifat dasar semua makhluk; ingin mendapat perhatian dari Penciptanya.

Tidak, berapa kalipun mereka berbagi afeksi, berapa kalipun sosok Tuan dan pelayannya itu bercumbu intim bahkan sampai bersetubuh, Jungkook yakin tidak ada ikatan 'cinta' sebagai dasar. Karena hubungan manusia dan iblis, kenapa terdengar hina sekali?

"Aku akan pergi, Tuan." Tiba-tiba Jungkook beranjak. Ingin meluruskan kembali pikirannya yang tertarik membuat simpul membingungkan.

"Kau ingin terbang dari jendela ini?" Melirik satu di antara dua jendela besar yang tersedia. "Jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Tidak". Hanya jawaban singkat sebelum tubuh Jungkook menghilang menyisakan abu hitam yang hanya sebentar ada sebelum berbaur dengan udara.

Kim Taehyung menghela napas, menatap jejak kepergian penuh kebimbangan.

* * *

"Nona."

Cho Reeisea Izukage menoleh saat mendapati pelayan setianya, Kagari Rimishii memanggil.

Rimi yang sedari tadi diam serius dengan laptopnya -agak segan mengacuhkan nona Cho yang sedang meminum teh Camomile-nya dengan tenang- tiba-tiba berhenti mengetik. Menghentikan kegiatannya saat salah satu bagian yang ia kerjakan menunjukkan anomali.

"Ada apa, Rimi-chan?"

"Ada yang tidak beres, nona. Salah satu sensorku mendeteksi kekuatan supernatural." Jawab salah satu anggota Kagari yang disambut dengan senyum bahagia Cho.

"Tidak, nona. Anda tidak boleh senang karena asal kekuatan bukan dari laboratorium kita." Lantas lanjutan itu membuat senyuman bahagia luruh, "Apa maksudmu?! Jika ini bukan karena keberhasilan mutasi buatan kita, lalu darimana kekuataan itu berasal?!"

"Terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui tempat dimana kekuatan tersebut berasal, nona." Rimi menunduk sungkan, menatap lantai terlapis karpet dengan seratus persen rambut beruang. Namun fokusnya utuh untuk mendengar titah Tuan yang berikutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli Rimi. Jika bukan dari laboratorium kita, maka ada yang aneh disini. Cepat cari tahu asal kekuatan itu!"

"Apapun perintah anda."

* * *

Malam begitu pekat. Sayap hitam kelam berbaur dengan alam. Purnama naik tinggi keperaduannya, memberi cahaya _terselimuti kepongahan_. Lolongan menakutkan serigala terdengar sayup dari kejauhan, pohon-pohon tinggi bergoyang ribut _terhempas_ sang kesepian.

Lalu Jeon Jungkook berada di atas sana. Melawan ganasnya angin dengan terbang melaju membelah malam, tak punya tujuan. Hanya ingin merasakan dingin yang mungkin mengurai benang kusut dipikiran, walau tak berdampak banyak karena _reseptornya_ begitu tidak sensitive hingga kebal sampai tak terasa sama sekali.

Sayap hitamnya membentang lebar, bergerak teratur turun ke atas dan ke bawah sebelum benda itu diam. Iris pekatnya dibawa jalan-jalan menatap sekitar.

Sampai pandangannya terhenti di suatu titik. Tanpa sadar membawa diri ke tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa tahun ini; rumah dengan label milik keluarga Kuroshi.

Disana, ada Park Chanyeol dengan dua kurir yang baru saja turun dari truk. Berbincang sebentar sebelum dua orang berpakaian sama itu membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan beberapa persegi besar yang lalu dipersilahkan dibawa masuk oleh si Park _tiang listrik_. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, "Dia menerima barang di tengah malam? Apa dia sudah memberitahu Tuan?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Yang kemudian mengendikkan bahu acuh, berpikir apapun barang itu pasti tidak akan melukai Kim Taehyung. Dia tahu dengan benar sebesar apa cinta Park Chanyeol kepada _adiknya_ itu.

Jeon Jungkook memutuskan pergi setelah meyakinkan diri benda persegi yang dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah hanya sebuah lukisan; untuk memperindah rumah keluarga Kuroshi yang besar. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui Chanyeol yang melirik, dan _terkekeh sinis_ dan menatap penuh _afermatif_ kebencian.

Chanyeol beranjak guna melihat karya lukisan yang cukup _menakutkan_ sebab lukisan _realisme social_ itu, terkekeh guna menertawakan kebodohan _iblis jeon_ yang begitu dengan gampangnya percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya. Matanya melirik sinis, dengan _tarikan_ sengit diujung bibirnya sebagai ungkapan _rasa congkak_ yang berlebihan.

Terkekeh sekali lagi, ia meraba lukisan itu dengan bayangan _masa depan_ yang begitu _menggairahkan_ diakal sehatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu kembali _mengecup manja_ lukisannya, ia beralih beranjak meninggalkan ruangan nan gelap tempat dimana lukisan itu diletakan. Kaki jenjangnya terhenti, menutup pelan pintu itu seraya berkata.

 _"The game is begin, my Precious Lord."_ Dan kemudian, suara pintu tertutup didengar.

* * *

 _ **Author notes :**_

I hopes you all like it. So kindly give a review?

And thanks for the reply; sorry to sorry can't reply your reply. But, thanks for your appreciated! I've never expected you'll likes my story hehehe.

 ** _―_** ** _: 11/10/2017. Muffluousse._**


End file.
